


Breaking Point

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Man on Man, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dont like it, dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants Sam's attention but Sam is doing his best to ignore him. Lucifer doesn't like this and decides to get his attention another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

"Come on, Sam! Pay attention to me! I'm bored." Lucifer whined at the Winchester who was doing his best to ignore him.  
But when Satan himself is engraved into your soul, it's a little easier said than done.

Without replying, Sam got up from his laptop to go to his drawing board that was covered in theories for the next hunt.  
Dean was out at a bar trying to pick up the "smokin'" bartender (Dean's words) so Sam was left (not-so) alone to work on the case.

After examining the information, Sam went to sit back down at his desk.  
A peaceful moment went by before his laptop screen was shut, Lucifer's face appearing as it closed.

"Sammy!" Lucifer shouted in a childish voice.  
"Stop it!" Sam suddenly snapped at him, "Stop calling me that! Stop talking to me! Stop expecting me to entertain you like some circus monkey! Just stop it!"  
The fallen angel's face dropped.  
He put on his most hurt face and clutched his chest for emphasis.  
"You didn't mean that, did you, Sam?"  
Sam was sick of being made fun of.  
He rolled his eyes, and went back to the drawing board.

He stood there not properly looking at it for a few seconds before he heard a chair move back quickly. He felt a light but firm pressure on his back and when he turned his head his suspicions were confirmed.  
Lucifer was stood close behind him so that he couldn't move back from the wall.  
"Lucifer, get off!" Sam stammered out, secretly liking how close they were.  
"Oh Sammy, you're so cute when you think you have a choice." Lucifer whispered in Sam's ear and smirked.

In a flash, Sam was spun around and there was a pair of chapped lips placed gently upon his.  
Something in Sam told him to kiss back but the younger Winchester suppressed that feeling.  
He pushed the angel off of him and shouted a shaky, "Stop it!" although every fiber of his being wanted to grip the other man's shirt and kiss him into oblivion.  
Lucifer stopped for a moment before saying, "Oh, Sammy boy. I think we both know we want this. I've been inside your head, remember?"  
In a quick motion, his lips were upon Sam's once more. But this time, the kiss was hungry. And both parties longed for the connection.  
Lucifer tactically got his tongue inside the other's mouth and thus the battle for dominance began.  
His tongue was forked which scared Sam for a moment but then he relaxed into the kiss. After all, two was much better than one.

Sam tried to flip them but Lucifer broke the kiss and growled.  
"Tut tut, Sammy. How long does it take you to get it through your head? You're my bitch." He smirked, a somewhat malevolent tone in his voice.  
In a swift motion, Sam's arms were above his head and he couldn't move (not that he wanted to anyway).  
Sam moaned loudly and Lucifer took this as an opportunity to kiss him roughly.  
With his free hand, the shorter man roamed Sam's body up and down. Skillfully, he removed Sam's shirt and undid his belt.  
Sam broke the kiss with a look of slight annoyance painted on his face.  
"Your turn." He breathed out.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. All of a sudden, both men were completely naked.  
"Better?" Lucifer asked, not waiting for a response before continuing exactly where he had left off.  
The blond man had released the Winchester's hands and Sam's hands went to hold on to the other man's back. However, he felt something soft as he reached around Lucifer's frame.  
His eyes shot open.  
He had...  
Feathers?  
He had completely forgotten that Lucifer was an angel with wings and everything.  
Lucifer sensed something was wrong so he broke the kiss off (no matter how reluctant he was in doing so).  
"Sam? What's--" He stopped speaking.  
"Step back for a moment." Sam instructed, wonder in his eyes.  
Lucifer obliged and felt a blush come on to his pale cheeks as Sam's gaze looked at his completely naked body.  
But Sam wasn't looking all over the vulnerable angel, he was looking at his large wings.

Lucifer's wings were a dark, blood red that, if you didn't look at them in the right light, you would probably incorrectly conclude they were obsidian black.  
The angel's wings were so... angelic. In the fallen kind of way.

"Lucifer..." Sam began, still admiring him, "Your wings... they're so..."  
"Sam, don't." Lucifer huffed out, "I know my wings aren't pure white or a holy gold or particularly angelic in any way, shape or form."  
The angel's face fell.  
"That's not what I was going to say. At all." Sam stated firmly, "I think they're beautiful. I think you're beautiful."  
The fallen angel's gaze met the hunter's and a sincere smile formed.

Suddenly, they were both on the motel bed. Lucifer was on top of Sam and was planting kisses all down his body.  
The hunter was massaging his wings when the angel suddenly shook jerkily.  
"What was that?" Sam asked, startled.  
"I-I don't know." Lucifer looked shaken up.  
Sam touched his wings again and got the same reaction.  
"Oh fuck, Sam..." Lucifer spoke slowly, his breathing becoming steadily more irregular.  
Sam smirked when he realised what was happening.  
Sam kept touching his wings, earning a moan every time he did so.  
Lucifer was sat on Sam's groin with his head rested on his chest. He lifted his head and connected their lips in a deep, needing kiss.  
They were so enveloped in the moment they didn't see Dean come in.

"Hey, Sammy. I decided to ju--" Dean looked up and saw the situation he had walked in on, "JESUS CHRIST!" Apparently, he could see Lucifer too.  
Lucifer looked up and smirked, "Guess again."  
Dean freaked out and left the room shouting, "AT LEAST PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME!"

Though there would definitely be an awkward conversation in the morning, Sam couldn't wait for what was to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this kind of sucked. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying.


End file.
